Whose Line Is It Anyway?
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: The Title says it all. Throw in the Game show is a very inconsistent authoress, Adepts from here and out, five OC's, and some random quirks, and you'll get this game show! Rate T to be safe.
1. Let's Make a Date 1

**Disclaimer**:

_Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to own this thing, I cannot. I am sad to say that I do not own 'Golden Sun', 'Golden Sun: the Lost Age', its characters, or the 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' show or any cameos/references/other things not own by me. Besides, if I do own the first three, it would have ended up in another sequel faster than bouncing Djinns and that would be difficult to do._

And Felix would be chased by fan-'boys'.

Felix: What the?

Yeah, Felix, being chased by guys if I were the owner of said things. Nuff said.

Bottom line; only things I own here is the fan fiction, and probably the five made-up characters that would appear here. Remind me to make their story-version of those in the Quizilla part. -cough- Yeah, right.

I have no VIRTUAL idea if I'm the first one, who made the GS version, but if I am, then I am so damn proud of myself.

First Golden Sun Fanfic, by the way, if anyone's wondering. Hmm... guess not.

I guess I watched too much 'Whose Line Is It Anyway' from YouTube and reading them over the net. Weird.

Read and Review, please. Flames will be used to add fuel to the fire for some Djinn-fest with me and the rest of the Djinns and Char would be so happy for me doing that, especially with hotdogs and marshmallows.

Enjoy. I better not jinx this.

E--to... I'll be doing this in a script-paragraph form... as of not to confuse... and not to be banned/scold/etc. off. Ha ha. I think.

Ratings may change depending on the content... I'll keep it T to make it safe... might even include some swear later on and I don't want anyone telling me that I'n not making any correct ratings at all. Cheay...

* * *

**LET'S MAKE A DATE #1**

"Welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway'," A female voice from the podium was heard as a female of teenage years walked and sat onto the chair behind a desk in front of her (and a buzzer installed on the surface), adjusting her glasses (Ishida Uryuu-Style!) and waved towards the rearing audience as she gave a sheepish grin before she continued. "And let's meet our contestants for today, shall we?" Gesturing towards the four seating at the stool, each of these persons were giving off some expressions that varies from being pissed off, to nonchalantly bored, to utmost disbelief as of why they are here.

"E-to... On tonight's show," A small sweatdrop was seen from the female's head before she gave a small cough and continued with a sheepish smile (though, hidden from that simple, shy grin is a 'nasty' tormentor.) "Right... First off, the guy with the Pimpim scarf that gets all 'them ladies'; Isaac." Camera panned towards the blonde-haired male in the first stool, who blinked only at the camera and nothing more. "Sir I-use-Herbal-Essence-Shampoo; Alex!" The camera now zooms towards the blue-haired Imilian, whom slightly smirk and gave a wink (making most of the fan-girls squeal) before it zooms towards the hostess. "Self-declared Problematic Leader; Felix!" Waving offhandedly, the camera now focused on the brown-haired Valean, whom, in return, only glared at the camera. "And, last but not the least, Girl with a questionable temper; Jenna!" Camera zooms towards the auburn-haired Mars Adept as she gave a grin to the camera and waved.

"I'm your host, Saiyu, and welcome to the show!" Standing up as the camera focuses once more to the authoress, she gave another meek wave as she pulled out the plaque card from her blazer pocket and skimmed through her lines. "Yes, you heard me right, 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' Golden Sun Style! And, as you might all know, my dear audience, the show's about anything and everything Made-Up in an adlib from the contestants and the points don't matter. Yes, people, the points don't matter, just like hitting a Vermin with a Trident and then throwing the Mars Star on their heads, thinking you'll gain extra points." Another sweatdrop from the contestants were seen after the said declaration from yours truly. "Anyway, let's start the game." Another cough was heard from her as the audience gave a clap before she pulled out her card.

"Ok, people, for our first game, we'll be having," She pause for a few seconds, adjusting once more her glasses while reading the card in her hand, before a small chuckle came out from her mouth.

"Knew she's up to no good!" Garet spoke from the audience's seat towards Ivan, whom nodded in reply. "You think?" Ivan replied, eyeing the seemingly-harmless hostess reading her cards.

"We'll be having 'Let's Make a Date', and Jenna, you'll be the one who will pick the date."

"Sweet!" Jenna squealed, clasping her hands together as the four stood from their stools and made their position in the front stage. Reading the card, the three males gave a slight grimace, especially Felix, as they eyed the four-eyed teenager with utmost doubt at her real façade, but decided that there's nothing they can do since Jenna might even fry them if they do something weird, especially in this game.

"Now, Each of the three 'bachelors' here will be given each card to act out and Jenna will have to figure out who they are portraying. Ok, Begin!"

"Ok," Jenna cleared her throat. "Bachelor number one,"

"Yes?" Isaac squealed a bit, and in a hissy manner may we add, making his tone a pitch-higher.

"I want to go someplace romantic for a date, where will you take me?"

A caption was seen by the audience under Isaac that says 'Menardi, having PMS for three days straight and complaining about anything and everything' as he looked at Jenna and gave a small snort.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Isaac began, hand-gestures complete. "You meddling kids always mess with everything, why you're as worse as that fem-guy for all I know!" A grumble was heard before he continued. "I don't have time for bringing you someplace, although I could always drag you to the Lighthouse and get it over with lighting it up!" Finally ending the monologue, Jenna looked at Isaac in a whole, new manner, before she straightens herself and faced at the second contestant, which is Alex.

"Alex," The female Mars Adept called. "A-hyuk." Alex replied, attempting on a goofy-like chuckle which doesn't suit him at all. "What cake would you give me on our anniversary?" She asked.

The caption under Alex was read by the audience, and viewers, as 'Goofy from Disney'. Unfortunately, to the Mercurian, another female Mercurian gave a holler from the back stage while being pacified by two other Water Adepts to calm down, though the first one, which is a female from Imil, can't help but find what Alex was portraying as 'downright amusing'.

"A-hyuk, a-hyuk!" Somehow, said Mercury adept from a while ago now find this quite disturbing. "Why, miss purty, I would give you a, hyuk, nice, large, chocolate mousse. Ahuhuhuhu!"

"Baaaad impression of him!" Sheba noted, but also noticed the desk where the host was seating quite empty until she saw a glint under the desk and tried to turn her head a bit to see that said hostess was actually laughing her head off. "Never mind, he seems amusing."

"Rrriiigggghhhhttt…" Jenna could practically feel more and more awkward; maybe her brother might make sense after all.

Except, the caption that says underneath him actually says 'Seto Kaiba, about his contemplation of being the rightfully Duel King instead of Yugi Mutou', which isn't that bad unless one does not know about the guy from YuGiOh! Or such.

"Bachelor number three?"

"What?"

A slight shiver was felt from Jenna before she continued. "Do you know any romantic place to be after our romantic dinner?"

Trying his best as he could, he scrunched his face a bit to look more brooding and highly jerk-off, as he spoke in an arrogant tone as much as he could.

"A Dueling Arena would be nice." He said, trying (and in a perfect manner, mind you) to imitate the card told to him. A raised eyebrow was seen from the Mars Fire-Adept, as well as a female Earth Adept from across the stage, and a large holler from the hostess once more hidden underneath the desk. "You shall see, with my great cards, I shall defeat that rival of mine and reclaim the title that is rightfully mine!"

"Oookkkk…"

Somehow, the audience could have swore this is getting more and more crazy, but that would be the point of it all.

"Bachelor number one, I like kittens, do you like kittens?"

It was Isaac's turn, once again.

"Pff! Kittens are just Horrible!" Isaac said in a high-pitched tone. "They just claw down to your thigh when you least expected it, that dastardly monsters! I swear they are a lot more horrible than that old guy who's been babbling and babbling non-stop! And did I mention that feminist guy who tags along and THEN disappear without a trace? Seriously, what's his problem? And then there's my partner, oh, he's so high-and-mighty, but when not concerning about the duty we have to go, he's a whiny as that old guy!"

Scooting herself a little back towards the blonde-haired childhood friend of hers, Jenna, then, turned to Alex. "Bachelor number two, do you find me attractive?"

"A-hyuk, sure do!" Alex said, still in a 'fake', country-bumpkin accent. "I like you even more!" Jenna said, though still feel awry at Alex's portrayal. "Bachelor number three," Her voice sounded a bit more bothered, though maybe later she could do some 'steaming off' with her dear brother with some Serpent Fume or so. "Do you have any siblings, I have one and he's my older brother."

"Of course I have," Felix said, crossing his arms. "I have a sibling and he is the only family I have! Of course, that still doesn't stop me from reclaiming my right as being the real King of Duelist, Oh, I'll soon show my younger brother that I am far more superior than that commoner! Oh, yes, I shall show everyone!" And then the brown-haired Venus Adept laugh like an egoistic jerk. "That's… egoistic of you," Jenna blinked as she eyed Felix with an 'I'll have a word with you later!' look in her eyes. Fortunately for the four of them, numerous pounds was heard as they turned their heads and saw a hand tapping hardly at the wooden desk before it managed to hit the red buzzer, pressing it many times before the female submerged from under the desk, almost tear-stricken from too much laughing.

Bzzzzzzzzz… Bzzzzz... Bzzzz...

"GIVE! GIVE!" She shouted, hauling herself up to her seat, waving her other arm before removing her glasses and tried her best to calm down from too much laughing. "STOP! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Another loud and long 'Bbbbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz' was heard after the said declaration.

"Isn't that suppose to be the point of us doing it?" Alex spoke in a cool manner, though the humiliation he received from the portrayal would forever scar him for eternity, in one's case.

"Point aside," Saiyu spoke, finally manage to stop her uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Jenna, now guess who they are."

"Hmm..." The auburn-haired female placed her hand under her chin in a thinking manner before she point her fingers towards Isaac. "I guess Bachelor number one is a villain who complains a lot because he's having a terrible day." Isaac could have swore he was going to summon Iris onto the authoress before she shook her head. "Close enough, but no," Saiyu spoke, coughing. "Try again."

"Well, is he Nala on PMS?"

"Implications?" Was heard from the female Venus Adept from across the audience, a twitch was seen from her as Garet, Ivan, and Nagi, Nala's, the female Venus Adept from a while ago, younger brother, stopped her from even mauling the next sentence of hers.

"Almost there."

At this point, Isaac have no other option but to do what he had to do, and that is: "I'm going to slice you off clean with my Death Size!"

"Ah! Menardi having PMS!"

"And?"

"She complains a lot."

"Hmp, well," Menardi began, crossing her arms. "Who wouldn't if you kids take too long in the showers?"

"Now, now, Menardi," Saturos tried to calm his companion down, only to receive a smack in the face by the female Proxian.

"And... You must be a country person who has a very bad accent."

"Hey, I did all that I could!" Alex complained a bit but still keeping his cool. "And it was hard acting someone you are not, you know."

"Fem-bot." Mia said from the backstage. "Where in the world did you learn that word?" Piers asked the female Imilian. Said female Water Adept could only point towards the other female Water Adept, who was giggling uncontrollably and gave a small peace sign.

"I... Rather not know."

"Bachelor number two... my, hard... Is he from that Disney cartoons... Goody... I mean, Goofy?"

"Smart girl." Alex said in a slight sarcasm.

"And who's Bachelor number three?"

"That sounded familiar..." Jenna pondered.

"Screw the Rules, I have the money!" Felix manage to say, complete with the actions and the voice.

"Ah! Seto Kaiba!" She exclaimed. No wonder, she thought with searing anger in her head, he had a LOT of explaining to do!

"Great, you got them all!" Saiyu chirped, clasping her hands as the four returned to their stools. "500 points to Felix for that famous quote of his you mentioned."

"Thanks," Felix spoke, not even looking at Jenna, or to everyone else. "I watched that from somewhere."

"Abridged series, eh?"

Nod.

"Thought so." She mused, adjusting her glasses. "Well, I'll give credit to Alex, 500 for the effort in making Goofy, although I still find that disturbing that a guy like you can actually try to fake it out."

"It was written in the card." He said. "As if there are any choices."

"Exactly."

"I don't want where this is turning..." Isaac whispered to Felix, whom just nodded.

* * *

I know it seems a bit crappy at first, but give me couple of chapters and it'll get better. Oh, and sorry for some slight OOC-ness, some wrong grammars and stuff, but since it's a Game show, and I'm starting, let's make it a small slide. I'll make better ones when I have free time. -bows-

To be continued on the next chapter. Please Read and Review any suggestions and/or any games from the said show you want to add. I would pretty much honored doing them. Also Review and vote for the next victim... er... players to come. I might throw in my OC in the game, but depends. Ehehe.


	2. Questions Only 1

**Disclaimer**:

_Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to own this thing, I cannot. I am sad to say that I do not own 'Golden Sun', 'Golden Sun: the Lost Age', its characters, or the 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' show or any cameos/references/other things not own by me. Besides, if I do own the first three, it would have ended up in another sequel faster than bouncing Djinns and that would be difficult to do._

And Piers wouldn't be called as Piers but something else... like Cain.

Piers: That... is a very unusual name you have just given me.

Yeah, Picard being called 'Cain' instead of Piers. Nuff said.

Bottom line; only things I own here is the fan fiction, and probably the five made-up characters that would appear here. Remind me to make their story-version of those in the Quizilla part. cough Yeah, right.

I don't even recall bringing this up. Or the fact that I find this downright wrong in so many possibilities. Well, now that I finished the game, might as well make fun of them.

And, probably make fun about them having delusional problems whenever they are in the desert regions... I could see them now, talking random sheeps and all. Meh, maybe it's the heat.

Nala will be so damn angry at me for this... better add her up on the next chapter or so.

-Walks out-

* * *

**QUESTIONS ONLY #1**

"Ok, and we're on with round two, folks!" The voice of the female teenager spoke, donned in her signature black (or greenish-black as her professor in Art Appreciation recall) jacket, red, loose shirt, denim pants and her glasses, as she adjust them so to her facial frame before she continued. "I can't believe I'm actually signed up for this." The authoress groaned, in which she was promptly interjected by Isaac from his place in the stool.

"Well," he began, clearing his throat. "Actually, you're the one who insisted to yourself to do this."

"Point is?"

"You're lazy."

Unfortunately, an Unidentified Flying Object whizzed by, hitting straight into the blonde's forehead as he clutched the said part out of pain with both of his hands before he glared at the seemingly innocent hostess, cleaning her nails. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Nothing in particular," Saiyu said before she turned once more to her audience. "Ok, we'll be having 'Questions Only' for our next game, and all four of you will participate," while mumbling under her breath, "I'm gonna regret this forever." and gestured the four to come over the stage once more. "Felix and Alex will go first, Isaac and Jenna, stay in position, and you will act out a scene but you can only talk in questions.

"If you can't think of a question, or you're giving me a reason to whack you with a paper fan, I'll buzz you out, and either Isaac or Jenna would take your place, capesh? The Scene is..." She took a second look at the card before shaking mentally to her head and said, "Trek in the Yampi Desert and the heat is getting into your brain, idea courtesy from the female Mercury thief over there!" Eyes averted towards the audience where a blue-hair, moss-eyed Mercury Adept gave a sheepish grin, waving at the four adepts below.

"Aehehe," The female chuckled.

"I knew it was Fawn all along," Jenna mumbled, the recollection of the constant complaints from the said female Mercurian sometime ago.

Alex and Felix walked towards the stage and, as stated, acted out like they have done while they are still journeying towards the latest lighthouse.

"And, begin!"

Felix, as usual, went first.

Felix: "Are we there yet?"

Then, Alex.

Alex: "What are you talking about?"

F: "Are you trying to fool me?"

A: "Who is to fool?"

F: "..."

Bzzz.

Felix walked out and was replaced by Isaac.

Isaac: "Isn't it hot?

A: "Do you feel hot?

I: "Why shouldn't I?"

A: "Uh..."

Bzzz.

"I was about to answer that!" Alex retorted as he walked out and was replaced by Jenna. "And that sounded so wrong coming from him!" He added.

Jenna: "Isn't it hot here?

I: "Do you always complain a lot?"

J: "Don't I get a stand to complain?"

"You sounded like Nala just now." Isaac stated as another buzz was heard, signaling him to be replaced by Felix.

F: "Are we almost there?"

J: "Why are you asking me that?"

F: "Did you drink that ale stored in Piers' ship a while ago?"

J: "What makes you say that?"

F: "Do you know you are not to drink those?"

J: "So?"

F: "Are you trying to defy me?"

"No I'm not!"

Bzzz..

"Argh! This is _insane_!" As Jenna walked out to be replaced by Alex, Saiyu, on the other hand, can't help but laugh on her misfortune that she have picked, of all the game shows, this to be in it.

A: "Are you tired?"

F: "Do I look like it?"

A: "Why don't you call your girlfriend?"

F: "What are you implying?"

A: "Denial?"

F: "Why would I deny?"

A: "…You're serious?"

F: "Did I say I approve?"

"Ok, that is completely out of topic!" Saiyu mumbled, holding down her laughter though a different expression, but same statement, was heard from across the stage as the green-haired Venus Adept gave a face palm and muttered something about hiding her face from the public's view from now on.

A: "You don't like her?"

F: "You want her?"

A: "Is she sexy?"

F: "Don't she look hot?"

Alex, somehow, snapped slightly as he wringed his hands in the air while saying, "What' with you Venus Adept and your sex drives?"

Bzzz..

"I did NOT need to hear that." Both Jenna and Isaac said simultaneously as they eyed suspiciously on Felix once more.

"What? I'm just answering question with a question."

J: "What did you do last night with her?"

F: "Do you want to know?"

J: "Do I rather not?"

F: "Is the heat getting into you?"

J: "Are you serious?"

F: "Are you thirsty?"

J: "Are you hitting on me?"

"..."

Somehow, that made Felix blushed in embarrassment as a buzz was heard once more before he was replaced by Isaac.

I: "Do you want a drink?"

J: "Is it alcohol?"

I: "Why, are you banned?"

J: "Don't you see?"

I: "See what?"

Bzzz...

Jenna had no choice but to walk out and was replaced, again, by Alex.

A: "Do you know we're almost there?"

I: "Aren't you relieved?"

A: "Have you heard?"

I: "About him and her?"

A: "Are they an Item?"

I: "Why would you ask me?"

A: "Beats me?"

I: "Have they 'gone further'?"

A: "How should I know?"

I: "Why are you so interested?"

A: "Why are you not?"

I: "Is the heat getting into your brain?"

A: "Does it look like it?"

"..."

A moment of silence.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS!!"

Bzzzzzzzzz… Bzzzzz... Bzzzz...

The four took back to their seats as the authoress kept pressing the buzzer over and over until it was broken as she, then, slammed her fist into the desk and tried her best to keep a straight, serious face over her laughing façade.

"I did NOT need to hear that! I don't know what you guys are actually thinking in the Yampi Desert when I played the game, but I did NOT expect this!" She exclaimed, rubbing the temple of her forehead with her forefinger and index finger, laughter finally suppressed. "And who brought up the relationship part?" Somehow, the contestants pointed simultaneously onto Alex, who just gave a casual shrug while replying, "Hey, you said 'Trek in the Yampi Desert and the heat is getting into your brain', so I'm just improvising things." Saiyu just shook her head at the blatant fact and decided to put this in the back of her head from now on.

"Fine, ten thousand points for Alex for bringing that one up, AND Felix for the Girlfriend part."

Felix could have swore he'll be seeing himself in Hell later on because of this, but since he would expect it in the first place, he decided that he'll just enjoy tormenting this while he can.

As for Isaac... he does not need hearing about Felix's fetish... not anytime soon, that is.

"We'll be right back." Facing the cameraman, she said, "Quick, give me a Paracetamol before I collapse."

* * *

I know it seems a bit crappy at first, but give me couple of chapters and it'll get better. Oh, and sorry for some slight OOC-ness, but since it's a Game show, let's make it a small slide.

To be continued on the next chapter. Please Read and Review any suggestions and/or any games from the said show you want to add. I would pretty much honored doing them. Also Review and vote for the next victim... err... players to come. I might throw in my OC in the game, but depends. Ehehe.

Also, chapter after next will be commercial break. Any suggestions, open. For now, since this is the first few chapters, I'll think. Don't forget to read and review... and suggest! Suggesting would do a big help, as well as save their skinny hineys! Who will be the top four contestants in this game show?

Stay tuned!


End file.
